User blog:Collaterale1/Pre-Chapter 48 (Part 1)
In the Gesellschaft Cafe Tron Bonne: Allright, tell me, what's your name? Venis: I'm Venis Turous, but my friends called me "Flynn". Bahn: Flynn!? *Laughs* They called you Flynn! Venis: I was born in Hinmachi Village, Dijon, France. Tron Bonne: Tell me more about you CID: Here you go, Spaghetti for Ms. Tron, and the popular Curry Rice for Venis. Venis: Thanks, anyway, my grandfather, Franc Turous, was a military soldier during World War II to battle against The Nazi, led by Aldof Hitler, after the war, my grandfather decided to quit the military, and marries my mother in 1969, my father Julian Turous, marries my mother Annie Chorlette, then, i came from the light. My father accompanies me for a Park, it was the best thing in my life, but sadly, my father dies of a disease. Tron Bonne: That was sad, im so sorry. Anyway, where your journey begins? Venis: Me, and my mom going to the convention, but Vegus destroy it, and my house, i was only using hands, but is useless, i can't defeat him, but Cosmo arrives and gives me the sword, i was able to defeat Vegus, but he ran away, and that, my longest journey begins. Tron Bonne: Hmmm, well, that was good Chibi Robo comes in Tron Bonne: Hi Chibi Robo, what do you want from me? Chibi Robo:... Tron Bonne: Huh? An airport? Chibi Robo:... Tron Bonne: Let's see what belongs too. At the HQ The Reploid Air Force comes in X: It belongs to The Skiver! Zero: One of the Repliforces, he's back! The Skiver flies in and punches The Gesellschaft Tron Bonne: Come on, it was already repaired that! The Skiver: X, Zero, we met again... X: The Skiver, we beat you two times. Zero: You want to take it down again? The Skiver: Meet me at The Reploid Air Force...Don't be late *Flies away* Tron Bonne: >:( I hate when my ship caused damage, Servbot 5#, repair now! Servbot #5: Yes, Miss Tron! Tron Bonne: X, Zero, you must go to the Airport, and defeat The Skiver! X: Yes Tron, Zero, are you ready? Tron Bonne: Wait, before you go, Chibi Robo wants to join. Zero: Your in, small robot. Chibi Robo:... Venis: You can borrow my Braixen, and 5 Pokèmons X: Thanks. Venis: Don't worry Braixen, come back after X, Zero and the little robot finished the mission. X, Zero, Chibi Robo and Braixen walks away Venis: Good luck Playable Characters *X (Uses Venis' Braixen) *Zero *Chibi Robo *Raiden (Metal Gear) (Upon battling Skiver) Enemies Outside of the Air Force *2 Crushers - HP: 560 *6 Knot Berets B - HP: 800 *Wild Tailow (Dropped from the sky) (Average) - HP: 550 *Wild Skarmory (Dropped from the sky) (Rare) - HP: 590 *Wild Unfezant male or female (Dropped from the sky) (Very Rare) - HP: 740 *4 Dodonpa Cannons - HP: 650 *Metal Hawk - HP: 1200 *Birdy - HP: 3200 (Mini Boss) Inside of the Air Force *2 Petaforths - HP: 500 *6 Giga Deaths - HP: 1100 *3 Big Tellys - HP: 750 *6 Knot Berets G - HP: 800 *3 Boufoohs - HP: 590 *2 Big Rays - HP: 1200 *Generaid Core - HP: 3200 (Sub-Boss) (When the core is closed, you can't damage it) At the Plane *The Skiver - HP: 10500 (When half of his HP are drained, he will begin to float) Characters that joins the Party *Chibi Robo *Male Unfenzant (Caught by X) *Raiden (Metal Gear) (Upon battling Skiver) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters